


Mirrors

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, never mention the word collar to me again. please.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and Dani wants to marvel the toned torso in front of him until he freezes, eyes glued to it the second he spots <em>it</em>, fixed on Marc’s throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Some things cannot be unread. And some remarks stick to the back of your head, nagging annoyingly and disturbingly.

“What is he even doing here?” Dani glared at the young rider, curled up in Vale’s armchair. 

“You know very well what he is doing here.” Vale is leaning against the wall, holding a glass of vodka and stating it as casual as if it were totally normal, a legend of motorcycling sharing a hotel room with his follower. And Dani feels irritated but also curious and he notices with confusion that Marc isn’t looking at him, instead staring at the floor.

“Well, I thought when you’d invite me he’d be somewhere else Seeing him wasn’t part of my idea of a drink together. Fuck, Vale, he ruined my race.”

“Maybe he could apologize?” Vale’s voice is inscrutable but Dani could swear that he saw a dirty smirk on his face and his eyes dart to Marc and the young rider still stares to the floor but he seems tenser than he did a moment ago.

Dani is confused, still not seeing where this could be going, eyes darting back and forth between Vale and Marc, searching for clues but only finding a wordless conversation that he is not a part of and that is not explained to him any further. He sees Marc disentangle his lean limbs, getting up from the chair and moving in his direction. And while Marc walks towards him, eyes still on the carpet, feet bare, hands behind his back, Dani realizes that the boy hasn’t spoken a single word yet. “Take your hoodie of.” Dani has never heard that tone in Vale’s voice before, that mix of affection and command and it confuses him, it makes his head spin and his thoughts go wild with the possible implication. His jaw almost drops open when Marc obeys easily, grey hoodie dropping to the floor and Dani wants to marvel the toned torso in front of him until he freezes, eyes glued to _it_ the second he spots it, fixed on Marc’s throat. On Marc’s _collar_. Marc Marquez is standing in front of him, half-naked, with a black leather collar around his neck, tiny, elegant piece of metal in front. And he is definitely not confusing this with a necklace, it’s most definitely a collar. Dani’s mouth goes dry and he gulps, while heat spreads in his lap, the implication huge and driving him up the wall. Dani’s eyes travel to meet Marc’s, finding a confident smile on the young man’s face, surprising him to no ends and making his stomach flip. 

“Do you want him to apologize?” There is a bit of pride in Vale’s voice and Dani doesn’t take his eyes away from Marc’s face while he nods, his look glued to the way Marc’s tongue flicks out now, teasingly licking his lower lip. It makes Dani’s cheeks heat up and his cock twitches, taking sudden interest in the situation. There’s a mix of hot and cold spreading through Dani’s trembling body when he notices Vale walk up behind Marc now, pieces of metal appearing out of nowhere. A click confirms it, handcuffs closed and Dani thinks he’s probably dreaming all of this because it cannot be true, right? Only that the way he can smell everything, sense everything, strained cock pressing against his jeans seems a little too real for a dream.

“Get down.” Vale’s voice, coming from a bit of a distance now. Dani checks, briefly, finding the Italian on the bed, lazily leaning against the headboard. Quickly, his look turns back to the fascinating sight in front of him, seeing Marc drop to his knees. _Marc Marquez is kneeling in front of me. And he is not fully dressed. And his hands are tied._ Dani swallows, eyes waiting for Marc to look up, curiosity and anticipation driving him up the walls. Marc does look up to him, through long, dark lashes, smirking openly now and then, another seductive lick over his lips, almost making Dani moan from looking, Marc’s gaze drops and his mouth is in Dani’s crotch, opening his jeans with his teeth. 

Dani is holding his breath now, feeling of Marc’s mouth _there_ and look of Marc at his feet absolutely gorgeous. Briefly, he wonders if Marc would have managed a belt of if they’re just both lucky that Dani isn’t wearing one tonight, but then Marc has the zipper open and lips press against the cotton of Dani’s briefs, no coherent thinking possible anymore. Everything Marc does seems well practiced, as if he’s done that many times before, wriggling Dani’s jeans down with his teeth, pulling on one side, then the other, trying again. It’s an agonizingly slow procedure and Dani is biting down on his lip, hard enough to get the copper taste of blood into his mouth. In between the work, Marc’s lips manage to pretense-accidentally land on Dani’s bulge, sending stings through his guts. And then, mirroring the moves from before, Marc gets the briefs down, slowly, lips now sometimes hovering over the bit of Marc’s cock that’s not covered by fabric anymore, Dani thinking he’ll soon explode from the desire building up inside of him. 

“Maybe you should sit down.” The casual tone in Vale’s voice is simply absurd but Dani, feeling the trembling and shakiness in his legs, takes the advice and flops down in the armchair behind him, Marc immediately scooping closer. And then, Dani sees it happen in slow motion, Marc’s mouth closes around his tip. It’s completely and utterly insane, Marc Marquez on his knees, sucking him off, on Valentino Rossi’s hotel room, with a collar around his neck. It must be a dream, but even if it is, Dani’s is now determined to get the most out of it.

His hands clench tightly in Marc’s hair and he moans, when Marc starts moving his head, tongue swirling around his cock. The things Marc is doing, they’re so good, so skillful, during a brief moment where his head is straight enough to think, Dani realizes that this is something Marc must have done before and he wonders if only with Vale but also for others, before an especially delicious movement of Marc’s tongue makes his brain shut down again, string of swears escaping his mouth. Part of him wishes, he could last forever, but for the most part, Dani’s knows this will not last very long, anticipation and arousal too strong by now, impressions too overwhelming. Moaning heavily, his grip on Marc’s hair tightens, holding the young man in place and with a low growl, he starts fucking the younger man’s mouth with a relentless rhythm, in the back of his head, impressed by the way Marc can endure this without batting an eyelid. _He must have more experience than I want to imagine._

Inside of Dani, who is covered in sweat now, guttural noises coming from his throat only interrupted by occasional swears that he didn’t even know he knew himself, all muscles start tensing, pressure rising by the second, his thrusts into Marc’s mouth intensifying and the obscene noises they’re making filling the room now. He is close, so close and he probably should pull out but it’s too tempting, the hot wetness around him too delicious and, burying himself deeply inside Marc a few more times, Dani comes down the younger riders throat with another string of filthy words spilling from his lips, his entire body shuddering and his head falling to his neck, eyes rolling back, lips parted and panting. 

It takes a moment for the world to return, his hands softly letting go of Marc’s hair, his breath slowly returning to normal and his eyes opening, blinking a bit against the light. In front of him, Marc is looking up to him through his lashes again now, lips swollen and coated with saliva, tongue leisurely licking a bit of Dani’s come from the corner of his mouth and Dani feels his spent cock twitch at the sight. _Maybe I could go again._

_Turning the lights out_  
 _Tighten the handcuffs_  
 _And the mirror's gonna fall tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Natalia Kills


	2. Hellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to do this for ages, always thinking I'd anon... :/ Erm. Obviously, I'm going to hell anyway. So it's not going to get worse, right?  
> Please read the changed tags and consider their implication before reading/complaining and if the idea disturbs you, just read something else ♥ (God... I haven't been this nervous in ages.)

“You’re late. You’ve been with him?”

Alex doesn’t even look up from his book when Marc walks inside their room, slightly ruffled and pleasantly drained. With a sigh, he flops down on the couch, taking the place next to his younger brother.

“Kind of,” he mumbles, kicking off his shoes.

“Kind of?” Alex raises an eyebrow, then sniffs a little. “You don’t smell like him. You smell like someone else.”

“Dani was there.”

“Dani?” Alex’s voice is a bit too high-pitched and maybe there’s a little pink on his cheeks.

“Yes. Jealous?” Marc eyes the younger man, curiously, spark of something inscrutable in his eyes.

“Nope.” Alex shakes his head vigorously, feeling his cheeks turn a bit more pink.

“Okay…” Marc trails off, fixing Alex’s eyes now and staring, devilishly. “Want to taste him?”

Alex’s jaw drops at the words and Marc sees him swallow nervously, eyes searching his desperately. 

“You’re kidding, right?”

Marc shakes his head, trying to look as seductive as possible. Actually, he’s been pondering this for a while… he absentmindedly licks his lips, eyes focused on Alex’s smooth lips that he imagines to be so perfect, so soft, so delicious.

”You’re my brother.”

”So?” Marc tentatively reaches for Alex’s face, a finger pushing stray hairs out of his forehead and tracing his jawline. “It’s not like I asked you to fuck me.” _Yet._

There’s a glint of something in Alex’s eyes and Marc knows his brother well enough to know he’s going to win this one now. And he doesn’t fail to notice the slight shiver in Alex’s body, the way his breath hitches and the almost inaudible gulp. A smirk spreads over the older rider’s face, his hand now casually resting on Alex’s shoulder, once more in his life noticing the differences in their bodies, the leaner, smaller, but certainly longer bones and muscles of his brother, nothing like his own. 

”Well, so,” Marc deliberately drops his voice by an octave, “do you want to taste Dani? Because I think you’d have to hurry then, you know?”

It’s impossible to overlook the way his words have hypnotized the other, their eyes locked in an intense stare-off. When one of Alex’s hands finds his knee, casually leaning on top of him, Marc knows the moment is there and he leans forward, bringing their faces closer, hearing Alex gulp again, feeling his own heart almost burst from anticipation and nerves and he sees the flash of desire in Alex’s look before they both close their eyes. 

After a felt eternity of slowly leaning forward, their lips meet. It’s excelling Marc’s every hope and expectation, Alex’s lips soft and gentle against his, parting willingly and Alex’s, his brother’s, tongue, carefully exploring his mouth, tasting him, or maybe Dani. Releasing a content hum, Marc slides his hand into Alex’s neck, feeling the hair stand up under his touch and then he hears Alex moan into their kiss, jolt going straight to his groin. _Definitely even better than expected._

_I do believe it and it's taking over..._  
 _Accept_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Pantera


	3. Free Your Mind

“You should stop thinking, you know?” Smirking at him over his drink, Vale nudges Dani’s shoulder, the smaller man still crimson from the memories haunting him.

Instead of an answer, Dani chucks his Tequila, gesturing at the barman for another. Those images, they won’t leave his head, the way Marc looked up at him, there had been no shame, no refusal, no uncertainty, only seduction, affection and acceptance. And Dani would have expected it to feel pathetic or embarrassing, but it didn’t and there had been nothing weak about Marc either, which surprises Dani considering the circumstances the young man had been put in. It’s been the most beautiful he’s ever seen from his younger teammate, whom he – secretly – found to be attractive for a while now. He’s not even jealous of Vale, because he knows he lacks the courage to truly live out his desire, but that Vale and Marc had taken their relationship on _that_ level… it’s a bit much to cope with. 

”You’d have more fun if you could stop brooding,” Vale says with a shrug, taking hold of another Vodka, eyeing Dani with a cheeky smile. “Maybe I should help you unwind more often.”

The Spanish rider snorts a bit of his drink over the counter, Vale casually giving him a pat on the back, touch making matters worse. In front of Dani’s eyes, the image of Vale resurfaces, when Dani had just come down Marc’s throat and looked back up, towards the bed, finding that Vale, still leaning against the headboard, had shoved down his pants, stroking himself lazily at their sight and not even batting an eyelid when their eyes met, only smiling warmly. “Are you okay now? Apology accepted?” Vale had asked him, not even stopping the stroking and Dani, hypnotized by the sight, had only nodded absentmindedly, unable to turn his head away. “Good. So you did well babe, you may join me here now.” Vale had said, voice falling back to that tone of warm commanding. 

And under Dani’s still hypnotized eyes, Marc, without any hesitation, had moved from the floor to crawl over to the bed, crawling over Vale and looking down obediently. Yes, obediently, Dani shudders, that was the best way to describe it. They didn’t ask him to leave so he just stayed and watched, Vale reaching for a tube of lube, opening Marc, the younger rider moaning under the touch, hands still on his back. Vale arranged everything, burying himself in Marc with a single thrust and he made Marc do most of the work, occasionally slapping his ass. It had made Dani rock hard again and he’d jerked himself off while watching them, cheeks blushed from the shame but unable to resist. They hadn’t seemed to notice his presence at all, lost in their world, Vale holding Marc on his lap, Marc moving frantically and their kisses had been gentler, sweeter than Dani would have expected. They’d looked beautiful, unraveled and disheveled and they’d come with each other’s name on their lips, Marc’s head collapsing on Vale’s shoulder. They had rested for a while, Dani coming with a loud moan but neither of them seemed to notice or to care and he’d been overwhelmed by the tenderness of Vale’s touch when the taller rider had carefully removed the handcuffs, rubbing Marc’s wrist, pressing small kisses on the reddened skin.

A bit later, Valentino whispered something in the young rider’s ear and Marc had found his way between Dani’s legs again, cleaning him with his tongue, while Dani whimpered, oversensitive cock aching under the caresses of Marc’s mouth. When the young rider had finished, he had looked up to Dani, smiling just as warmly as Vale before and he’d pressed a chaste kiss to Dani’s cheek before he went to the bathroom. Dani had, after a moment of gathering his senses, gotten back into his clothes and left on trembling legs, exchanging a last incredulous look with Vale who just grinned devilishly. The memories will be haunting him forever he thinks, the images bound to be stuck in his head for a long time, the two riders had seemed so comfortable with each other. Not even an intruder could harm the chemistry between those two. And now when he thinks about it, they hadn’t even used a condom, meaning they’re either horribly dumb or unbelievingly intimate. Dani strongly suspects it’s the latter. Between his legs, warmth is spreading and he has to will himself strongly to get his – again – beginning erection to fade.

Raising his gaze again, meeting Vale’s eyes, he finds an inscrutable smile on the Italian’s face. “So, what would you say if I helped you to let go of all the worrying a bit more?”

_Free your mind and the rest will follow..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by En Vogue


	4. Highway To Hell

Alex stares at Marc, his eyes confused but his mind rather sure that he liked what just happened. In his chest, his heart is thundering like it rarely has before and he feels his body covered in cold sweat. All the while, across from him, there is Marc, smiling knowingly, seductively, obviously only too aware of how irresistible he is. Between them, tension becomes palpable and Alex only manages to let out a desperate little cough, while he feels himself surrendering, eyes dropping to the floor helplessly.

When nothing happens, he wearily looks back up, finding that Marc is leaning back now, arms folded in front of his chest, smile daring and seductive at the same time.

“So?” It’s all the language Alex can do right now and it comes out more shy and reluctant than he wants it to, only making Marc raise a cheeky eyebrow.

”Why did you do that?” Alex wills his voice to stay steady, but it’s betraying him, giving away his nervousness instantly.

”Because,” with a sudden movement, Marc leans forward again, hands on Alex’s knees know and their faces right in front of each other, “I think you’re quite hot sometimes. And because,” Marc’s mouth moves towards his ear now, the subtle touch sending shivers down Alex’s spine, “I think there’s nothing wrong with it. Do you?”

Alex gulps, audibly, and he is also sure that his heartbeat is loud enough for Marc to hear. The heat in his cheeks is a tell-tale sign that he’s long turned deep red and he cannot even look Marc in the eyes anymore.

”I don’t know. You’re my brother.” Comes the weak whisper and Alex knows he hasn’t really said anything with that.

”So…does it bother you when I do this?” Marc’s hand moves from his knee to the inside of his thigh and a bit up from there, Alex’s body stiffening under the touch and his breath hitching. And he shakes his head, only very slightly, but he does and he is ashamed and terrified and at the same time totally excited about it.

”And when I do this?” Marc kisses the sweet spot behind his ear, tongue flicking out and Alex’s eyes shut immediately, head falling slightly to his neck. Another brief shake of head follows.

”Maybe I could do this then?” Marc moves to straddle him, hands under Alex’s hoodie and the touch of Marc’s fingers, gently running over his sides and his chests, fingers accidently meeting his nipples, it’s making the younger Marquez release a very soft moan, forehead dropping to Marc’s shoulder helplessly.

Above his head, he hears a dry chuckle from his older brother, while a hand moves to his back, a nail finding a line to trace from his neck to the waistband of his jeans and his body is shuddering now, certainly noticeable for Marc, matters made even worse by the bulge forming in his jeans and he is quite sure he’s feeling the same from his brother.

”Do you really think it would be a problem? It’s not like anyone would ever know and we’re not hurting anyone with it either.” Marc’s breath is hot against his ear and Alex’s body is still shuddering, forehead still in cold sweat against Marc’s shoulder, eyes shut against reality, trying to deny what he’s doing here desperately. 

It’s with a mixture of fatalism and surrender, that Alex’s hands, that were tightly clenched in the cushions of the couch, release their grip now to wrap around Marc’s neck, holding his face back for a moment, eyes flying open to lock with the surprised gaze of his brother. They stare at each other for a moment and Alex’s watches the play of desire, lust and anxiety in Marc’s eyes, hypnotized by the sparks of craving and then, single swift move, he pulls Marc’s head closer, lips crashing violently. _At least I won’t be going to hell by myself._


	5. Ignition

Dani’s mouth is too dry to answer and he might have lost the ability to form words over all the images in his head, so all he manages to reply to Vale is a cough and a small nod, eyes lowered to the floor. Inside his head, thoughts are running havoc now, wondering how he ended up like this, what he just agreed to, how he could have agreed to it and he only vaguely notices that Vale is speaking to the barman before he feels the Italian’s hand on his forearm, tough hot and burning against his skin.

”Ready?” That voice. How can he let it drop so deliberately?

”I-,” Dani is searching for the words, “I still need to pay.” It’s a weak mumbling and he follows it by chucking the rest of his drink.

”All taken care of. Just join me.” And the hand on his forearm moves to clasp his hand, even lacing their fingers, tenderness in the gesture amazing Dani before he feels himself being pulled along firmly. 

On stumbling legs, he follows Valentino, willingly and hesitatingly at the same time, not knowing where the older rider wants to take this and suddenly he remembers Vale and Marc and he stops, shell-shocked.

”Are you okay?” Vale stops, still holding his hand, looking down with concern over his face.

”What about Marc?” Dani’s mouth is still too try, his voice sounds too hoarse. 

”Marc?” Vale’s lips curl up into a smirk. “We’re close but not exclusive. And he had plans for the rest of the night.” There’s something inscrutable in Vale’s eyes that Dani wishes he could read. “You think I’ll be enough company for you?”

Dani nods weakly, legs almost failing him and when Vale starts walking again, the smaller rider follows, surrendering to his fate – and his darkest desires. It’s the same hotel room that they left only a few hours ago, it’s unchanged and Dani’s heart is again trying to beat its way out of his chest, while he stands there, still close to the door, feeling like a lost schoolboy. Valentino however just pulls him closer, bringing their bodies in contact for the first time and it feels so good, the smell alone making Dani shiver and Vale’s hands on the small of his back sending lightning bolts to Dani’s lap.

”You know… you looked quite interested when you watched me this afternoon.” Dani feels the heat rise into his cheeks again and tries to look away, wanting to evade Vale’s eyes. But the Italian turns his jaw with a single finger. “Look at me, Dani. Don’t be ashamed. I like that you enjoy looking at me. I quite enjoyed looking at you, too.” Dani gulps audibly now, forced to hold Vale’s gaze and feeling his cock twitch at the sight of the sparks of desire in the older rider’s eyes. “So… instead of just looking… do you think you could kiss me?” 

Vale’s lips are so close against his that Dani can almost feel them. He certainly feels Vale’s breath, burning his sensitive skin, waking an irrevocable craving inside of him and his entire body shudders when he nods and closes his eyes, soon feeling Vale’s lips against his, surprised by the softness and irritated because they only tease, barely touching, more hovering over him. Vale’s hands stay locked on the small of his back, steadying him and Dani Is holding on to the sides of Vale’s hoodie now, fingers clenched in the fabric, while the touch of the Italian’s lips returns, soft but longer this time, briefly resting against his, but just before he can part his lips, Valentino’s touch is gone again. Involuntarily, a disappointed whimper falls from Dani’s mouth and, not daring to open his eyes, he hears the Italian chuckle.

”Do you want more?” That stupidly sexy voice. How can he have such a sexy voice in the bedroom? Dani gulps once again, nods once again.

Just before he is about to say something, Valentino’s lips crash against his violently, parting immediately this time and Dani’s mind goes blank when he returns the gesture, his tongue meeting Vale’s now, fingers holding on to the taller man even tighter. And Vale’s hands gently pull him closer, bringing his hips forward and Valentino must have adjusted for their height difference because their crotches are rubbing against each other. And Dani would be ashamed, if he wasn’t so fascinated by the realization that apparently, kissing him had made Valentino Rossi rock hard.

They’re both panting a little and Dani cannot help feeling disappointment when Vale breaks their kiss. Until he hears the low growling, straight to his ear. “So… do you want more, Dani Pedrosa?”

_I'm about to have me some fun_


	6. Foolish Games

Delicious. Marc tastes delicious. And Alex knows it should worry him, but it doesn’t. His brother tastes too good, Marc’s lips feel too good, surprisingly soft, against his and even the scent, that familiar mix of deodorant and the same kind of detergent as his own clothes, accompanied by some left over fragrance that’s probably from Dani – and remembering Dani and what Marc apparently did with Alex’s secret crush only makes the younger Marquez even more greedy, teeth biting on Marc’s lips and the taste of blood soon lingering in the mix of their saliva. After a while, Alex’s hands move a bit and he notices that under the fabric of Marc’s hoodie there’s something hard, something strange and he cannot help the curiosity with which he touches it, soon realizing that it can actually be only one _thing_. 

He stops their kiss mid-move, feeling shell-shocked, head moving back. Marc’s face in this very moment is the most gorgeous he has ever seen, flushed and glowing, eyes dark with desire, lips swollen and wet, hair ruffled, so beautiful that Alex almost forgets that it’s his brother he’s marvelling. However, there’s a more pressing thought on Alex’s mind right now and with clumsy fingers, he tugs at the hoodie’s neck, freeing a bit of Marc’s skin and staring at the black leather and silver metal underneath.

There’s a very, very dirty smirk on Marc’s face when their eyes meet again and Alex swallows, feeling helplessly overwhelmed, thoughts spinning in his head and images, totally inappropriate but at the same time, incredibly hot, keep popping up in his mind.

”Do you like it?” Teasing, his older brother is definitely teasing him and Alex should know better but he nods anyway, resulting in Marc removing the piece of clothing and Alex’s eyes are glued to the collar.

”Can I?” His fingertip almost involuntarily reaches out and Marc nods, allowing him to trace the leather and touch the metal.

It’s not like he hadn’t known about Marc and Vale and he might even have suspected that his brother had a… well, exclusive taste, but this was beyond of what he had imagined and there’s a very obvious “V” engraved in the piece of metal on the front that renders any questions obsolete. Alex’s stomach flips once again, but it’s not really an unpleasant flip this time.

”I have the feeling,” the growling is back in Marc’s voice and one of Marc’s hands casually comes to rest in Alex’s lap, making the younger blush, “that you like what you see.”

Alex feels Marc’s hand against his bulge and knows there’s no denial and it makes his cheeks burn with heat. It takes all his courage to lift his eyes again, meeting Marc’s look, which he finds strangely affectionate. Alex’s fingers are still on the collar and Marc now uses his free hand to take Alex’s wrist, gently pressing his hand down until it’s against his older brother’s crotch. 

”Don’t worry, I’m the same.” Marc’s mouth is too close to his ear, hot breath sending too many shivers down the taller Marquez’s spine and he shivers. Though it is fascinating, knowing that he’s doing that to his brother, feeling the hardness under his hand and he presses tentatively, not missing the sharp inhale coming from his brother. It gives him some courage, at least enough of it to take the initiative for another kiss, more chaste than the last but nevertheless a kiss, tongues gently exploring, lips soft against each other. In fact, he has enough courage now, to allow his hands to explore Marc’s torso, finger’s running over the muscles of Marc’s back that are broader, more defined than his own and that flex under his touch. In response, Marc’s hands move under Alex’s hoodie now and the hot touch on his skin makes the younger rider shudder.

In the very back of his head, Alex knows it’s wrong, very wrong. But Marc’s words, ”we’re not hurting anyone”, are still echoing in his head and everything about this situation, the silk of the hotel’s sheets, Marc’s unmistakable smell, the sight of the collar, the knowledge and images of what happened between Marc and Dani, it’s all so overwhelming in his head, that he willingly surrenders. With a small cough, he clears his throat, voice coming out a bit hoarse but steady now.

”Want me to take it off?”


	7. Free Me

_Do I want more? Hell yeah, I want more of you. Everything. Except I didn’t realize that until about ten minutes ago and the thought of doing this with you is freaking me out but hell yeah, I do._ On the inside, Dani’s head is on a rollercoaster ride of emotions and he feels flashes of hot and cold cross his body, but on the outside, all he manages is yet another gulp and a tiny nod.

”Excuse me, but I didn’t quite hear you.” Vale’s mouth is back against Dani’s ear, words vibrating through the smaller rider’s skull.

”I,” Dani’s voice fails and he clears his throat. “I want more, Vale.” He looks up, insecure as ever and sees Vale raise an eyebrow, before something snaps and he realizes what this is about. “Vale, please.” 

While a broad, content smile spreads over Valentino’s face, Dani is hit by the knowledge that he just agreed to play a game he’s never played before, but he doesn’t have much time left to worry, because Vale’s lips find his again, devouring him properly and Dani doesn’t think about this being his hero kissing him, or him kissing a man or him kissing his teammates lover, Dani’s mind is only capable of feeling right now. Feeling Vale’s tongue against his, slightly battling him for upper hand, Vale’s lips on his, soft, full, wet, Vale’s teeth digging into his lips, drawing some blood, coppery taste lingering in his mouth. And Vale’s fingers, they’re under his white Repsol shirt, they’re soft and hot and nails are scraping over his back, digging into his flesh, while he needs his own fists clenched tightly in the fabric of Vale’s hoodie, clinging to him as if he was holding on to dear life, trying to steady his trembling legs. 

And then, the Italian’s hips come forward again, their hard cocks against each other, separated by layers of denim and the friction heavenly. An audible moan escapes from Dani’s lips into their kiss, eventually prompting Vale to pull back, staring at him with dilated pupils. The only thing about this that is even better than all the feelings Dani just gets, is the knowledge that he is making Valentino Rossi feel the same. It’s a thought to revel in. They’re both panting for some air, eyes engaged in some kind of stare off, while Vale’s fingers move away from his skin, almost making Dani whimper from disappointment, before they find the buttons of his shirt, opening one after the other, slowly and deliberately, all the while giving him the most challenging look. The Spanish rider shivers under the older man’s touch, gooseflesh spreading over his torso, especially when Vale softly pushes the shirt down his arms, leaning towards him to press a kiss against his collarbones.

With his stomach twisting and his desire growing endlessly, Dani gathers his courage, fingers pulling on Valentino’s hoodie and he gets a brief, approving smile before Vale helps him to get it off. And he’s seen Vale’s chest before, last time this afternoon actually, when he changed after… well… _that_ , but he’s never seen it like this, never this close, never accompanied by the noises of Vale’s breathing, never observed the heaving this closely, nor smelled Vale so well. And his fingertips are on autopilot, reaching out to discover, brushing over scars, tracing lines over a toned stomach, rubbing over a nipple, curiously noting what works and what doesn’t. And not failing to notice that under his touch, the Italian rider is shuddering badly now, the older man’s hands gripping Dani’s hips tightly, searching for hold.

Vale doesn’t moan, when Dani’s nails scratch down his spine, he arches his back and _growls_ and it is a sound so beautiful, sexy, demanding that Dani’s hips jerk forward, searching for more and more of that blissful friction. Valentino seems to return to his senses now, hands getting rid of Dani’s belt impatiently, dropping it to the floor with a loud thud on the luxurious wooden floorboards, before he shoves down Dani’s pants, cock springing free and twitching as Vale’s fingers somewhat accidentally brush over it and Dani is surprised at himself, because standing there, almost naked, in front of Valentino Rossi, doesn’t even seem ridiculous anymore.

Their eyes lock again, Dani feeling heat rise into his cheeks but relieved to see no mockery, only craving in the Italian’s eyes, who is stripping himself unceremoniously now, while Dani’s hands have come to rest on the small of his back, a very muscular back in fact, Dani notices, trying to figure out whether he likes this more than the narrow frames of the girls he usually takes home, musing that the stubble rasping against his cheeks and chin had felt rather wonderful. It’s with a sudden movement that Valentino pulls him in for an embrace now, their chests, stomachs and cocks suddenly skin on skin and Dani trembling with nervousness, coherent thinking lost instantly. 

”Ready?” _That bloody bedroom voice._

While he nods and Vale determinedly manhandles him onto the bed, face first into the pillows, Dani curses the sexy tone in Vale’s voice, curses he ease with which he’s falling for the proposition, but also feels a hot arousal flooding his veins, his dark side reacting very positively to the way Vale is dealing with him, pushing him into the – luckily fresh – sheets, sitting to straddle his thighs, hands pressing his arms down. It tickles slightly, stray curls brushing over his sensitive skin, when Vale bites down on Dani’s neck now, a moan between pain and pleasure coming from Dani’s mouth, slightly muffled by the cushions. Dani’s head is back to feeling only, following the path of Vale’s tongue that licks and kisses its way down Dani’s spine right now. The Spaniard shudders when Vale’s hands spread his cheeks, only now does the realization of what is going to happen to him tonight fully sink in, but the he is distracted by Valentino’s tongue on the small of his back, mind going into complete overload when he realizes that Vale’s mouth isn’t stopping, instead moving further and further down, the Italian now also shuffling to sit further back and then, it’s there, in his crease, Valentino’s tongue, flicking over Dani’s most sensitive spots and Dani had no idea he even knew the words that are spilling from his mouth right now, luckily caught in part by the pillows. And suddenly, he feels strangely free, realizing that this is pure bliss and the thought jumping right back into his brain. _Hell yeah, I want more._


	8. Heaven Beside You

Alex sees Marc nod and, fingers trembling slightly, he sheds his hoodie, dropping it to the floor. It’s strange, because they’ve of course seen each other shirtless before, but he’s never felt this scrutinized under Marc’s eyes, never felt so self-conscious while he feels his brother’s eyes wander along his chest, his thoughts on the fact that Marc is in much better shape than he is himself. The touch of Marc’s finger against his collarbone, tracing one of his scars, distracts Alex’s, sending another shiver down his spine. And mirroring Alex’s exploration from before, Marc’s fingertips now run over his torso, tracing scars and bones, brushing over his nipples and sides and Alex feels like an endlessly shivering mess under the caresses, biting down on his bottom lip to prevent needy noises to spill from his mouth. 

”How far are we taking this?” Marc’s eyes are still on Alex’s chest while he growls the question, making the younger Marquez blush.

”Anywhere you want to.” Alex more breathes than says the words, afraid of his own courage, but at the same time hopelessly lost to craving ever so much more.

”Okay.” He sees Marc nod, seemingly convincing himself that this is really on offer tonight and the his brother gets up elegantly, casually stepping out of his jeans and socks and then holding a hand out.

There’s at least a thousand thoughts running through is head simultaneously while he looks at the hand, knowing that taking it is crossing the point of no return and a loud voice is screaming no in his head, but he’s still too hypnotized, to aroused to refuse now, trembling fingers lacing with Marc and through a haze, he feels himself being dragged up, pulled in for another kiss, bare chest against bare chest. The feeling is incredibly close, intimate, Marc’s heartbeat echoing against his skin and he cannot help but moan into Marc’s mouth when the older man’s fingers start unbuckling his belt now. He’s steadying himself by holding on to Marc’s shoulders, nails digging in too sharply probably, but his brother doesn’t complain, instead freeing him from his pants and he steps out of them, toeing out of his socks, both absentmindedly, lost in the feeling of Marc’s lips on his, Marc’s chest against his and Marc’s cock against his, only separated through thin layers of cotton now. There’s a blissful friction between them and Alex tries arching his back, bringing his hips forward slightly, reveling in the guttural groan his brother is sending through their kiss in response.

It’s Marc who conducts them towards the bed now, lips only parting briefly to get some air and bodies flush against each other on the way. Alex loves the feeling of his brother’s hands on his hips, the possessive way in which Marc’s finger’s dig into his flesh, shoving him in the direction of the mattress. Marc stops once the younger brother’s legs bump against the edge of the frame, breaking their kiss, leaving both of them panting. Alex stares at him, eyes questioning and Marc raises an eyebrow, a finger holding up Alex’s chin now.

”Still sure?”

Alex’s brain still screams no, but his body has already made a decision and nods. Marc replies by shoving his fingers under the waistband of Alex’s briefs, sliding them down, followed on the floor by his own. And Alex shivers and flushes, waves of hot and cold running through his body when Marc, with surprising gentleness, takes his wrists and presses their bodies against each other, ultimately pushing Alex with his back in the mattress, pinning his younger brother’s wrists down above his head. Their eyes meet and Alex is fascinated by the way Marc’s pupils are dilated, completely black and looking full of lust. _Can I really do this to you?_ Between his legs, Marc’s cock twitches as if it was answering the unspoken question.

They have a wordless conversation, both of them questioning the other once again to make sure they’re really determined to do this and it ends with two slow nods and then, their lips crash violently again, both of them moving their hips frantically now and the feeling of Marc, rubbing against him like this, it’s heavenly – which is highly ironic, as this is probably going to send them straight to hell, but Alex is too caught up in the overwhelming sensations to think coherently for much longer, a desperate whimper pressing into their kiss when Marc pushes a bit faster, harder now. And Alex has never done this before, has no idea what he’s getting himself into and certainly knows that Marc is the worst choice of person to experience it with, but he still frees his left arm from his brother’s grip, reaching for the drawer next to the bed. He notices that for an instant, shock flashes up in his brother’s eyes, but it’s quickly replaced with desire when Alex hands him the tube, Alex’s fingers moving to trace Marc’s collar again, eyes contemplating the "V". _Does Vale know what we’re doing here?_


	9. Open

Never. Dani had never thought that _this_ was going to happen. His fingers clutch to the sheets even tighter and his body is squirming helplessly when Vale’s tongue playfully licks his hole, again and again, tentatively pressing against it. The string of filthy words and deep growls spilling from the small rider’s mouth comes out muffled by the pillow he’s pressing his head into and his hips move against Vale’s grip, trying to get some friction for his rock hard cock that’s trapped between his stomach and the sheets. His mind is clouded, under a haze, and he only distantly feels that there’s a finger now, pressing inside him, breaching him slightly. It’s not easy, but not painful either, because his mind is gone too far to process the sting, the burn at the moment. He winces slightly when the finger disappears and then his head is clear immediately when a hard slap hits his ass, making him cry out into the pillow. He wants to jump up and run away, but behind him, he hears Vale’s voice, seductive as ever.

”You knew that’s what this was about, didn’t you? I’ve seen the way you looked at Marc’s collar. You know you’re curious, don’t be scared.” Vale’s hand caresses his skin now, soft touch sending shivers down Dani’s spine. “Just let go, Dani.”

And his chest falls back flat against the mattress, face buried in the pillow again and Vale’s tongue back to teasing him, licking a way from his balls to his hole now. He has just returned to the floating feeling of arousal when the next slap hits him, making all his muscles tense up and another cry going into the pillow.

”Try to relax, babe.”

And Dani still curses that tone, that voice that’s hypnotizing him too much to leave, but he makes an effort to let go again, to unwind and return to the hazy state he was in before. Vale makes it easy on him, tongue licking over his hole again and then finger pressing inside him. This time, a second finger follows and he has to inhale sharply, fighting to accommodate now, with Vale’s other hand resting on his back, touch hot and comforting. And as before, as soon as Dani feels relaxed, the touch is gone, another slap following soon after. It’s quickly becoming and addictive mixture, pain, pleasure, lust and fear mingling in his veins and in his brain, his mind on a rollercoaster ride, his rock hard cock twitching and rocking against the sheets. He usually isn’t one to let go easily, always trying to have a last bit of control, but what Vale is doing to him here, again and again, just forces him to unravel, takes his self-imposed seriousness away. Gradually, he’s turning into a needy puddle of mess, panting desperately, swearing freely, covered in sweat and writhing in Vale’s hold. He cries out with each slap, the intensity getting harder, and he shivers under Vale’s tongue, begging desperately for more when the slender fingers come back to breach him. 

Behind him, Vale abruptly interrupts the procedure, gentle hand wandering over Dani’s suffering skin, making the smaller man shiver.

”God, you look beautiful like this. So gorgeous.”

And Vale’s approval makes Dani strangely proud, makes him straighten his back again slightly, tight grip of his fingers in the cushions releasing a little, but then, inevitably, Vale continues. Dani could swear he’s hitting him even harder now and the intervals between heaven and hell are shorter now, much shorter. It’s wearing him out and driving him up the wall at the same time, hot and cold, it has him covered in sweat and there’s tears dwelling up in his eyes. There’s three fingers thrusting into him, curled to meet his prostate with each move, when he breaks down and starts begging, though somewhat incoherently between heavy breathing and desperate moans. 

”Vale, please, please, please.” The words are difficult to find with his mind close to oblivion and his cheeks are becoming even hotter with shame in the brief instants of clarity where he realizes what he’s actually asking for.

”Please what?” Comes an innocent but devilishly seductive voice from behind, Vale’s fingers never stopping their work, rhythm only accelerating.

”Fuck. Vale, fuck me. Please.” Dani cries it out, pure despair in his voice.

The fingers are withdrawn, Dani feeling pathetically empty and exposed. The room is silent apart from his panting for a moment and he can hear his own blush rush in his head.

”As I said before,” The bedroom voice reappears, darker than ever and there’s a rustling sound behind him, before he feels Vale’s hands back against his hips, fingers digging into his flesh, uncomfortably against the bruised skin. “since you asked so kindly.” Vale trails off and presses a kiss to his shoulder, hair tickling his skin, almost making Dani jump from oversensitivity and sending all those shivers down his spine again. “I shall do as you please. After all,” Dani feels it now, pressure of Vale’s cock against his hole, teasingly, but definitely there. “after all, you’ve been a pretty good boy.” The last part of the sentence is the first all night, where Vale’s voice is trembling, giving away how much he’s really been holding back, controlling himself and Dani hears him growl dangerously when the Italian buries himself with a single thrust.

_I'm a fool for that sound in your sighs_   
_I'm a fool for your love_   
_I wanna make this play_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Rhye


	10. Fallen Angel

The question whether or not Vale has an idea about their encounter is wiped from Alex’s mind the second he feels the cool liquid in his crease, his body tensing for a moment.

”Relax, okay? It’ll feel good, believe me.”

Alex bites his lip, humming something and willing himself to do as Marc told him. There’s a single finger against his hole and then it’s breaching him, making him wince. His eyes squeezed shut instinctively and his hands gripping Marc’s hair too tightly, he hears his brother whisper soothing things, his finger stilled for the time being. And slowly, he accommodates to the feeling, the burn fading to tolerable levels and Marc seems to feel him relax, slowly beginning to move. This is requiring more focus than Alex expected, but he manages, reminding himself that Marc must have done it for Vale all these times and he endures the second and third finger, sheen of sweet covering his body now and Marc sometimes humming approvingly. It catches the younger brother by complete surprise when with a tiny movement, a curl in his fingers, Marc suddenly hits a spot inside him that makes him arch his back, string of swears falling from his mouth and fireworks in front of his eyes. 

”That was your prostate.” He hears Marc’s voice through a haze of urgent arousal, sounding devilish and he shudders and squirms under his brother now.

”Do it again, please,” he mumbles once his mind has cleared a little and Marc does as he says, not only once but repeatedly, slow at first and then at a relentless rhythm that makes Alex move his hips frantically to meet each thrust, filthy things coming from his mouth. He almost cries with disappointment when Marc’s hand withdraws, left gasping desperately. His eyelids are heavy when he opens them now, blinking to find Marc’s face hovering over his, quick peck pressed to his lips.

”Are you ready? This might hurt a bit though.”

Alex nods hesitantly, bracing himself for the worst, eyes shut tightly again and fingers digging into Marc’s scalp a bit too sharply. He knows his brother wouldn’t hurt him on purpose and he trusts him, still he is nervous when he feels the pressure against his entrance and then notices that the burn is a lot stronger, the stretch much worse than from Marc’s fingers. He winces and squirms, willing himself to relax and hearing Marc whisper comforting things, but it’s still painful – until that wonderful moment where he feels that Marc is completely inside him and the realization overwhelms him so much, that the discomfort slowly fades to a distant, numb pain in the background. Marc only starts moving after a felt eternity of breathtaking closeness and connection and he doesn’t need long to find an angle where he keeps hitting _that spot_ again and again, quickly turning Alex in a needy mess, making wanton noises, arching his back and trying to move back against each of his brother’s thrusts. If it wasn’t Marc, he’d probably be ashamed of his own obvious neediness, but this just seems so right – even though it should feel horribly wrong. Above him, Marc is starting to growl impatiently and when Marc’s fingers wrap around Alex’s cock, the orgasm is quick to make the younger Marquez cry out, collapsing under Marc, mind blank. He barely hears Marc scream, his clenching muscles having sent his brother over the edge right away and he only vaguely feels Marc collapse on top of him, breathing heavily.

Alex is still on a cloud of weightlessness and joy when Marc pulls out and leaves, the younger brother only distantly noticing Marc cleaning him and going to the bathroom, hearing the sound from the shower through a haze. His brother returns a bit later, dressed in his jeans and a white Repsol shirt, smelling fresh. With a sting of sadness running through his guts, Alex realizes that Marc won’t be able to stay while the older comes to sit next him, back against the headboard.

”Goodnight, I’m sorry I have to leave now.” Marc presses a kiss to his forehead, eyes full of affection and Alex nods, eyes pleading with his brother’s though.

”Can you hold me until I sleep?” instead of an answer, Marc just pulls his head in his laps and runs his hands through his hair and over his back, letting him drift away with his older brother’s heartbeat vibrating through his body.

_Somewhere my friend he'd left me_  
 _In that red light zone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Alphaville


	11. Mercy

Dani screams, but through the pillow, there’s only a muffled, pathetic sound coming out. He truly feels like he’s being split in two, pain throbbing in his head and fingers cramping from holding on so tightly too the sheets. 

”You have to relax,” Vale’s voice comes from behind, repeating the mantra and for the first time this night, Dani is too furious, in too much pain to listen and instead just wants to fight back, get away. “Don’t, please. Trust me Dani, you need to relax.” Valentino’s hands wrap around his wrists and hold them down, cock not moving an inch back though.

Trust Vale? Dani’s thoughts are spinning and he isn’t sure if he can trust the Italian of all people. Then he remembers Marc, the blind obedience in his teammate and realizes that Marc does trust Vale and Dani trusts Marc in his decision and finally surrenders, breathing heavily to get over the agonizing burn. 

The older rider stays right, Dani has to acknowledge, his muscles slowly getting used to the stretch, pain fading and his breathing getting back towards normal again. Vale stays leaning over him, holding his wrists, his breath hot in Dani’s neck, until he apparently senses the exact second where Dani feels comfortable, only to start moving, pulling out slowly and slamming back inside relentlessly, sound of skin slapping emerging loudly and Dani shuddering and sobbing, pain from the fresh bruises on his ass mixing with the sting that seems to spread him from the inside. Again, Valentino gives him a little break, but picks the same moment of beginning relaxation to pick the moving back up. The procedure repeats itself countless times, much like Vale’s earlier play of passion and pain and Dani is covered in sweat, alternating between crying and growling into the pillow and no longer thinking, reduced to feeling only. 

It’s that easiness though, that way his brain can shut off completely that makes it so pleasurable, so intense and so weightless in its very own way. After a while, when his muscles have gotten used to the breaching, Valentino no longer has to pause and can slam inside him at a vigorous speed, propped up over Marc now, skin slapping obscenely loud now. Dani is squirming, moaning and gasping and then, when he thinks he really cannot do it anymore, he feels Vale pull him up slightly, a hand finding his strained cock and stroking him roughly. It’s been too much, too long, too teasing for Dani to have any self-restraint left and he comes quickly, exploding over Vale’s fingers, crying loudly and collapsing into the pillows. Vale however, is not done yet and when, after a short break of mercy, the Italian goes right back to his previous pace, aiming for Dani’s prostate with each thrust, the smaller man wails helplessly, feeling overwhelmed and too sensitive for this right now. He’s desperately shuddering and gasping when Vale finally comes with a growl, collapsing on top of him, head nuzzling in his neck, kissing carefully. 

”You’re wonderful,” the Italian whispers into his ear, leaving Dani smiling into the pillow and a lanky hand traces a line down the smaller man’s back, caressing his wounded ass. “Are you okay?”

Dani is overwhelmed at the genuine affection in Vale’s voice and the sudden tenderness of the touch and he nods, but breaks into tearful sobs at the same time, blushing with shame but unable to hold back. Valentino is quick to sit up and pull him into his lap, arms wrapped around him, hand stroking his back.

”It’s okay. You’ve done great.” The whisper is muffled, Vale speaking into his hair, and it makes a warm feeling spread through Dani, who suddenly feels like he’s floating carelessly, having experienced more than he’d ever dared to hope this night.

_I don't know what you do_   
_but you do it well_   
_I'm under your spell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Duffy.


	12. Slave To Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, the worst thing I've ever done, so be warned ;)  
> And thank you for all the feedback ♥

_The storm is breaking or so it seems_  
 _We're too young to reason, too grown up to dream_

He stumbles on the way back to their room, feeling literally spent and totally exhausted, but he also knows that Valentino won’t let him off the hook that easily. His fingers trace the collar under his hoodie, remembering how much it took to earn it and how much it takes to keep it For the past months, he’s been going to great length to wear it as much as possible without raising suspicion, but there’s too many occasions where he needs to put it away. They might do a tattoo eventually and he licks his lips absentmindedly at the thought, loving the idea of Vale possessing him, having an even bigger piece of him, having it permanently. Marc knows that Vale has a pretty clear idea of where he came from. They might not be seeing each other only, but they share their plans and despite being more than a little worn out, he feels a sting of arousal to his guts when he thinks about Vale’s plan for the night, wondering whether the Italian had been convincing enough for it to work. But then, when was Valentino ever not convincing enough to get what he wants?

A flash of nervousness goes through his body when he slides the keycard down, slowly pushing the door open.

”Ah, Bambino, you’re back.” He gets inside to the sight of Vale putting fresh sheets over the bed – one of the perks of being Valentino Rossi obviously is that no hotel second-guesses your request for extra-sheets – in only a pair of jeans, not even fully buttoned and when he turns his face towards the door, smiling at him with a cheekily raised eyebrow, it’s enough to wipe away most of Marc’s tiredness, because that’s the man who has him deep under his spell, who’s had him there for quite a while. 

Marc joins Vale, giving him a hand for the final touch of the bed wordlessly, noticing the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom.

”He’s still here?” It’s his turn to raise an eyebrow, dirty smile included.

”Oh yes, he is. You’re right, he’s a fast learner.”

Marc chuckles at the remark. The bed is done, or ready for the next round and he makes his way over to Valentino, feeling himself wrapped in a comforting embrace, Vale pressing a kiss onto his damp hair.

”What about you? Did you have fun?” There is no harshness, no hidden jealousy in Vale’s voice, only curiosity and it’s one of the things Marc really loves about the older man.

”Hm, I did,” he nods against the broad shoulders, inhaling Vale’s smell, noticing that he must have showered already.

”Are you tired?”

Marc just shakes his head, hands sliding under Vale’s jeans. He has noticed the genuine concern in Vale’s voice and he knows Valentino will never make him if he is physically not capable, but firstly, he’d be way too proud to admit defeat and secondly, he’s too addicted to the way the Italian makes him feel during their sessions to ever decline an opportunity to play.

”Okay, but you know he’ll probably be rough?”

Marc isn’t so sure, knowing that Dani’s got to be drained by now, too, but he shrugs anyway. If it turns out rough, it’ll be just as well and he has no doubt that Vale will be tough on him, punishment for him being disobedient the night before still open. In the bathroom, the sound of the shower stops now and Marc raises his head, eyes meeting Vale’s and fascinatedly observing how they go from affectionate and proud to completely dark and cold in an instant.

”Undress.”

The tone alone would be enough to let Marc know that the time for gentleness is over and he steps back, putting his clothes aside and dropping to his knees in front of the bed, forehead on the mattress.

”Good boy.” His body shudders under Vale’s fingertips that brush over his shoulder and then he hears the bathroom door and holds his breath, unsure whether or not Vale had already informed Dani of this little plot twist.

”Hey Dani. Feeling better?” Vale’s voice, casual as ever and apparently, he hadn’t warned Dani as there’s no answer, only a cough.

*

Dani is frozen in the doorframe, his teammate, his secret crush, right on front of him, on his knees. And naked except from that bloody collar. A minute ago, Dani had felt tired and relaxed, ready to put his clothes on and get back to his room, hoping the slight bruises on his ass wouldn’t make the night uncomfortable and now he’s standing here, towel around his waist and no intention to get to his clothes at all, dirty part of his mind wanting nothing more than this to be an invitation for more. Vale’s is coming towards him like a lion stalking his prey now and he can feel his heart beat in his throat when the Italian stops only an inch away from him, finger under the towel.

”You won’t need that.” He feels the fabric falling to the floor and gulps audibly, cheeks probably blushing again, judging by the radiating heat. “Sit on the bed, a bit on the side, please.” The tone in Vale’s voices makes it pretty obvious that he’s ordering, not asking and Dani complies, legs weak on the way.

”Our Marc here,” Valentino is standing next to the crouched man now, hand in his hair, “has been a pretty bad boy last night, ignoring my orders and coming over my hand without my permission.” A day ago, Dani would have thought he’d be running away from such a situation and now he’s sitting there, watching things unfold, holding his breath and his cock twitching again. It’s embarrassing, but way too hot to resist and his eyes are glued to the scene, watching Vale’s hand drag up Marc’s head now.

”Have you been a bad boy, Marc?”

”Yes. But I want to make it up. Please, Vale.”

”You think you can take the riding crop tonight?”

Dani can’t even believe the words he’s hearing and he sees Marc’s body tremble before the younger man nods.

”Yes, I can.” His voice isn’t steady; Dani can tell exactly that he’s scared now. Hell, he’d be scared, too. A crop?

”Good. We will do ten, that should teach you. Get yourself ready then, on the bed. We want our guest to have a nice view.”

And Dani stares, feeling horror, disbelief and arousal at the same time, seeing Marc crawl up to the bed next to him and position himself on hands and knees. Their eyes meet briefly on his way and once more, Dani is surprised at the absence of shame or fear, Marc instead giving him an encouraging wink.

”Face down and hands to your back.” Dani’s eyes dart to Vale, seeing the black riding crop in his hands along with the already familiar handcuffs. Marc’s ass is sticking out obscenely now that his face is in the pillow and Dani notices that he’s resting on his cheek, eyes turned towards him, still smiling encouragingly. The click of the cuffs echoes through the air and he sees and hears Marc inhale sharply, for the first time a flicker of nervousness crosses the younger man’s face. Dani is so focused on the expression on Marc’s face, the way he’s biting his lip now, eyes half closed, that it’s already happened when his brain processes the sound, the crop cutting through the air, hitting Marc hard, body trembling and small wince coming from his mouth. This is worse than Dani expected it to be, with every hit, Marc is wailing louder and he’s horrified at the relentlessness, wants to hug him and make it better and probably would, if he wasn’t afraid he’d only make matters worse. And he’s so ashamed of the undeniable fact that it’s still making him rock hard. On Marc’s ass, he can see the streaks, each painted dark red and Marc’s hands are clenching into each other, his body is shaky and through the now tightly shut eyes, Dani clearly sees a few tears rolling down his cheek into the pillow.

Vale seems to notice the increased trembling in Marc’s body and Dani watches with fascination who he steps closer, a hand tracing over the marks he left. “Only two left, you’re doing so well. I’m proud of you.” The affectionate, warm tone has the same irresistible effect it had on Dani before, because the small rider can see the way Marc’s body relaxes again, back straightening a bit, lip bitten determinedly again. 

”Hold him so he won’t fall over.” Vale says, stepping back and Dani, glad to be of some support for Marc, shuffles to his knees, in front of his teammate holding his face with one and his shoulder with the other hand, thumb rubbing little circles.

The last two strokes come very quick after another, echoing loudest of all and Marc screams, desperately, Dani’s heart breaking but his cock throbbing at the same time.

”Sh, you’ve made it, it’s okay.” Vale drops the horrendous instrument hands on the small of Marc’s back and his eyes meet Dani’s, the smaller man again surprised at the way Valentino looks now, mix of regret, sadness and affection.

Between them, Marc is left panting heavily for a while and they both just keep mumbling comforting things, their hands trying to comfort, trying to hold the shattered pieces together. It seems to work, because Marc’s breathing slowly but certainly returns to normal. 

”Are you okay?” Valentino takes a step back, sliding his jeans to the floor.

”Yes, thank you for punishing me.” The genuine gratitude makes Dani speechless, but he figures that one would have to be in the same shoes to judge.

He sees the proud look on Vale’s face when the Italian comes to sit on the bed now, back against the headboard, looking at least as hot as in the early evening, when Dani had seen him there for the first time. And Vale is looking at him know, eyes suddenly dark with lust and voice dropping to bedroom tone.

”Marc will move over to give me some pleasure now and it’s up to you whether or not you want to seize the opportunity. I am sure he’d enjoy your attention, wouldn’t you, Marc?”

”Yes, please, Dani.”

Dani however, can hardly believe what Marc just basically asked him for and he sees the dirty smirk on Vale’s face when the Italian tosses lube and condoms from the bedside table over to him, while Marc is clambering between his legs already, hands still on his back and mouth seeking for Valentino’s half-hard cock. At the sight, Dani’s own cock aches, as he knows exactly about the pleasures Marc can give with those lips. _And he’s asked me to, hasn’t he?_ His hands are shaky when he unwraps the condom, sliding it down his length, eyes glued to the way Marc’s head bops up and down along Vale’s cock. From Valentino, he hears only the softest of moans but the way the Italian’s hands clench in Marc’s hair give away just what Marc is doing to him. 

When Dani gets behind Marc, he briefly shudders at the sight of the marks on his ass, but he knows, and somehow even understands, that Marc wanted them there. He understands that after fucking something up, be it a race or a task, or whatever, it must be good to be able to ask for your punishment and then, having made it through, now that the air is truly clear. He thinks about the day he took Nicky down and part of him wonders, if this would have been a way to fix things. A loud moan from Vale drags his thoughts back to the present and he decides that it’s now or never, Marc’s hole tempting in front of him. He briefly slicks his fingers before he pushes inside, rougher than Vale had done with him probably, but Marc’s doesn’t complain, only seems to be pushing back against him. Dani is too greedy, too impatient to give the young rider much of an adjustment, fingers sliding in quickly after another, breaching him fast and rough. He hears no complaints, but then Marc is more or less gagged by Vale’s cock anyway. He withdraws, slippery fingers finding tight hold in the flesh of Marc’s hips and then burying himself like Vale had done, with a single raw thrust. The feeling is literally breathtaking, sending his entire brain on overload, only hot and tight around him and he growls with pleasure before he starts moving.

It’s quick and dirty, no strength left for finesse or tenderness and he feels his orgasm build up forcefully and too quickly. But then, he wouldn’t even have believed he could go so many times in one night and he certainly hasn’t since his teen-years, so it shouldn’t matter. His hand searches for Marc’s cock almost instinctively, mirroring what Vale did with him and when he feels Marc’s hot come run over his hand, he can also feel the delicious way Marc’s muscles suddenly clench around him and it makes him scream with lust for a final time, before he comes, collapsing on Marc’s back. He rides out his orgasm, absentmindedly stroking Marc through his as well and only distantly hearing the loud growl that signals that Vale came as well. Dani’s world is still mostly stars and fireworks and a desperate need for more air though and it takes a while before his senses return and he can pull out, making Marc wince again. Marc is a panting mess, collapsed on the bed, Vale on his knees next to his head, hands running through his hair, mumbling endearments.

Not wanting to interrupt their privacy – as ridiculous as that may seem after tonight, but somehow, these tender moments between them feel more private than the raw things the three of them had shared – Dani makes his way to the bathroom, legs like pudding, shedding the used condom quickly. He can barely stand up while he cleans himself with a cloth. Vale arrives right behind him, taking washcloth with him and when Dani returns to the bedroom, he finds Vale on his knees, hovering over a still wrecked Marc, handcuffs gone now and the older man slowly cleaning the younger who is splayed out on his back, wincing under the touch. It’s a scene of unexpected intimacy and tenderness and Dani feels wrong to intrude and quickly starts gathering his clothes.

”No. Stay.” It’s not Vale’s voice, it’s Marc’s. “Please, Dani.”

He drops his things right where he stands, veins flooded with surprise, gratitude, happiness to be welcomed, by Marc, into _this_ part of his life. Valentino has finished the cleaning, tossing the cloth carelessly and Dani crawls into the bed on Marc’s other side, covering all of them with the duvet. He feels Marc roll to his side – certainly not keen on sleeping on his back anytime soon – and he carefully shuffles closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Marc’s neck. 

”Thank you.” Marc doesn’t reply, he just grabs Dani’s hand and presses it first against his lips and then holds it against his chest. 

Only a moment later, his breath comes out so evenly that he must have fallen asleep. Over Marc’s head, Dani’s eyes meet Vale’s.

”How’d you end up in this?” He blurts out, mind too tired to phrase it more polite.

”I learned most from Alvaro.”

”Bautista?”

”Yes,” Vale replies with a yawn, tone of his voice clearly indicating that tonight is not the time for more questions.

”Did you punish him tonight on purpose, so I’d see?” This is the one thing Dani still has to find out though.

”Ah, no. I’d never do that the night before a race, only after. Don’t want him to be in pain when he is sitting on the bike. And now sleep.”

Vale turns off the night lamp and Dani feels the mattress shift when he shuffles around, a lanky arm wrapped around Marc and him, holding the three of them together, at least for one night. And while he hears the others sleep, probably a dreamless, heavy sleep, his own mind is still too occupied digesting that last bit of information. _Alvaro. Of all people._

_I can't escape_  
 _I'm a slave to love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Bryan Ferry.
> 
> Closed for now, obviously with the option of extending this to 19 chapters ;)  
> For now, the dirty mind of the squirrel needs a shower and some rest.


	13. No place for beginners...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have recovered, done some research (Thanks lovely, you know who you are ;) ♥) and gained some *cough* experience. Which means this can now be extended to 19 chapters... and you know what (who) that is referring to ;)

_...or sensitive hearts_

Their ways part without further words, the next morning feeling slightly awkward. In retrospect, Marc isn’t sure how this has sunk in for Dani and he’s nervous about their future relationship as teammates, but apart from some strangely affectionate looks, nothing seems to have changed. The season proceeds in its usual way, he keeps sharing Vale’s hotel room, continuing their game that’s long become an anchor for both of them. Marc won’t pretend that it’s a loving relationship, it’s more of a way to let off steam with somebody he truly cares about, somebody who understands him better than anyone else around the paddock and somebody whom he feels he can truly trust. Including Dani into that game had worked surprisingly well though, because to his own surprise, trusting Dani had been astonishingly easy and although he’s late at realizing it, after more than a year as teammates, he has started to care quite a bit about the smaller rider as well. Somehow he wishes they could have him there for another night. And then there’s something else they’ve been wanting to do for a while now. It’s a thing Marc has been craving to see forever, despite knowing that it might be scarily intense and he’s talked to Vale about it who has been somewhat hesitant but not completely opposed. It must be a big deal for him and Marc understands that he fears it could change things between them, but Marc has worked at convincing the Italian that it won’t and he thinks he’s been successful with that. And now he thinks that the two desires, having Dani in for another night and seeing the one side of Vale he hasn’t seen yet, would work with each other very well.

It’s on a Saturday, after one of their more gentle sessions – anything truly painful still reserved for the Sundays after the races – when Marc curls up lazily on Vale’s chest, soothed by the older rider’s heartbeat vibrating through his body, when he thinks he’s ready and could ask Valentino to grant his wish.

”You know… I liked Dani joining us.”

”Hm. Me too.” Vale’s fingers trace patterns on his back and Marc drifts on a cloud of complete satisfaction, brain under a slight haze, making it easier to speak about things that would normally make him uncomfortable.

”I would like to invite him again.”

”Would you now?” Vale asks with a dry chuckle.

”Hmm.” Marc snuggles closer, loving these more intimate, calm moments between them almost as much as their _other_ encounters.

”Okay. I don’t think I’d mind. And?” Vale’s fingers still their movement.

”And?”

”Well,” Vale rolls away and props himself up with a dirty smile, Marc’s head dropping to the mattress, “You sound like there’s something else you want to say.”

”You know,” Marc sits up as well, “I thought maybe we could invite both. Dani and Alvaro.”

”Are you really sure?” He sees the frown on Valentino’s face and quickly nods.

”Yes, I’m sure. I’d really like to do that. You know I do.”

”I know. You’ve mentioned it on more than one occasion.” Vale takes his wrists and their eyes lock, the Italian seemingly scrutinizing him, trying to read the most hidden parts of his thoughts and Marc almost squirms under the stare. “It might be different than you thought though. Alvaro is not me, you know? And things between me and Alvaro… they’re not like they are between us. There’s not that much of caress or gentle, it’s more… oh, I don’t know.” Vale shrugs, looking a bit helpless now.

”I’m not saying I’m not nervous,” Marc swallows, “but it’s also just so hot. I feel like I have to see it in order to understand. I want to know where you’re coming from. And I think if Dani was there as well I’d have someone to help me through.”

Their gazes stay locked and Marc can see Valentino contemplating over his words. He hasn’t felt this anxious about a reply from the Italian since he’d asked him about the collar a year ago and then, he sees the way the taller rider’s lips curl into a tiny smile and relief floods him before the “Yes” is even whispered into his ear.

”Okay. If you’re sure, I’m sure.” Valentino presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll try to arrange that then.” And with that, he wraps Marc in his arms and pulls him back under the sheets, holding him tightly. “You know you’re just too gorgeous. I could never deny you a wish.”

_No place to be ending but somewhere to start_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song/quotes by Smooth Operator, Sade  
>  _His eyes are like angels but his heart is cold_ ;)


	14. When danger calls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning here: I'm trying but I might be somewhat rare (by my measures anyway) until about March. Skiing season is here. ♥

_...a soul sets fire_

Vale feels nervous and that in itself is quite unusual. For so many times, when the discussion had come to Alvaro, he had begged Marc to let it go, but apparently, that won’t happen. And the Italian rider isn’t worried about his own skin – though he’d literally have every reason to- he is worried whether Marc will really cope, whether he can truly deal with his own request and bravado. Maybe Dani is exactly the help he needs – or it will all blow up in flames. Either way, it’s too late now, it’s been arranged and he’s still surprised how easily both riders had agreed to the deal. Alvaro reserved, cold, but without a moment of hesitation and Dani visibly scared but at the same time obviously too intrigued to say no. The little rider had blushed bright red though, probably having lots of memories reach the surface again. With a small sigh, Vale straightens his jeans and glances at the black hoodie in the mirror, a hand running through his hair. Not that it would matter much – Alvaro won’t need long before he’s naked, sweaty and messy. His body shivers involuntarily, nervous anticipation building up, not sure how ready he is himself to be at the Spanish rider’s mercy for another night. 

In Vale’s head, the memories go on replay, memories of a few years ago, when the Spanish rookie had introduced him into the world of pain and pleasure that he has now so happily shown Marc. Alvaro had caused him the most intense pleasure and the most horrifying pain and, Valentino is quite sure about this, Alvaro has a lot less mercy than he does himself. Their encounters hadn’t been as careful or affectionate as the meetings he shares with Marc now, because there had been no feelings involved. It was a purely mechanical, only sexual relationship, an exchange that aimed solely at release. With Marc, though they’re clearly not _in love_ , everything is a bit more tender, a bit on the gentle side, because they’re emotionally attached, connected. They enjoy the passion and the way to let off steam – but they also share their cuddled up, sweet and careful moments and Valentino feels safe with the young rider and he strongly suspects it’s the same for Marc. He fixes his hair another time, frowning at the mirror because he knows Alvaro will be able to read his nervousness in his face and then sits on the edge of the bed with a miniature bottle of Tequila, chucking it in one gulp. _It’s only for one night. I can do it for one night. And I can do it for Marc._

And it’s not long before there’s a determined knock at his door. _Maybe doing this in my motorhome is the most stupid idea ever._ Noise would be less of a problem than in a hotel room though. When he holds the door open, he finds both Repsol riders on his doorstep and he cannot help feeling a bit relieved that it’s not Alvaro yet. He asks them inside and sits down on the couch with them, offering the whole array of drinks and noticing that Dani only clutches to a bottle of water with shaky fingers, while Marc empties a small bottle of Vodka without as much as batting an eyelid and the look makes him smile, once again realizing just how similar he and the young Spaniard were. When both of the younger riders are sitting there like that, tight jeans, team hoodies that look two sizes too big, they look innocent and young and tempting in a way that makes Vale regret inviting Alvaro along, because clearly, having his wicked ways with the golden Honda boys would have made for an exciting evening.

Another knock at the door interrupts their silent and tense meeting where everybody’s main focus was on evading the others’ eyes, Vale almost feeling grateful for the excuse to get up. Almost. His legs feel shaky when his suddenly ice-cold hand opens the door for a devilishly grinning Alvaro Bautista.

”Hey, glad you made it.” He pulls the younger man in for a hug, familiar scent in his nose making him shiver.

”Who could resist such a tempting offer?” If physically possible, Alvaro’s smile becomes even more evil and Vale sees his eyes, these most intense eyes, wander around the room, going over the younger riders at his coffee table and both of them squirm under the scrutinizing look.

In Marc’s face, Vale can clearly see the sudden flicker of hesitation, the doubt creeping in about what he’s gotten them into and Dani is biting his lip nervously, hands clenching in the edge of the couch. _Too late though. Now he’s got you. Us. And I should never have agreed to this._

”I’m a bit disappointed though.” Alvaro turns to face him again, eyes feeling as piercing as if they were staring straight into his soul and Vale gulps helplessly while a slender hand pulls at the collar of his hoodie. “You seem pretty overdressed for what we had planned, Valentino.”

There’s a brief pause and Vale’s eyes are lowered to the floor now, the tone in Alvaro’s voice sending the Italian back into his role as the submissive partner, a role he hasn’t played in a while.

”Undress.” The command comes strict, cold, but not angry or loud and Vale follows the order without hesitation. He would love to see Dani and Marc now, but looking up would only get him in trouble. 

It feels uncomfortable, taking off his clothes, arranging them neatly on the armchair, knowing he’s the only one naked right now and he is shaky, clumsy, against his will, prompting a brief chuckle from Alvaro. When he stands in front of his previous partner in crime again, a finger lifts his chin, locking their eyes.

”Good. Very good.” And Alvaro has lost none of his power over him, the short approval sending a warm feeling straight through Vale’s body. “As a reward, I brought you something.”

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Alvaro holding it up, black leather and metal ring shining in the artificial light and he trembles over all the memories that it makes flash up in his head.

”On your knees.” He follows, again, the ritual strangely familiar, the presence of the other men only noticeable by a sharp intake of breath. “You’re mine again. God, you still look gorgeous when you’re wearing it.”

Vale hears the familiar click, knowing Alvaro has closed the collar behind his neck for the night and he sees the other step back and closes his eyes, knowing he’s staring at him relentlessly, feeling the cold eyes on his skin and shivering. He takes in a deep breath, straightening his back and lowering his head, spreading his legs slightly; awkwardly taking in the position Alvaro is expecting from him. _I can do this._

_Ignite my fears_  
 _Ignite desire_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title/quotes from Phoenix, Laura Doggett


	15. I'm a slave for you

Marc cannot look away, it’s more arousing than he’d hoped for and at the same time it’s scaring him, because the second Alvaro had let their eyes wander over them he had seen the difference Vale was talking about the other day. Alvaro is much, much colder and he gulps, his own collar reminding him inconveniently of where his position is in this game. Still, seeing Vale like this, it’s absolutely gorgeous. There’s a grace, a pride in the way the older rider is kneeling there that impresses him deeply. Of course, the Italian is nervous, Marc can tell by the slightly irregular heaving of his chest, the almost unnoticeable trembling of his body, but despite the vulnerable position, despite the complete exposure, Vale still looks proud, confident and simply gorgeous. Marc licks his lips, marveling the golden skin and the defined muscles and he loses himself in the sight until Alvaro’s strict voice cuts the air like a knife. Or more likely a whip under these circumstances.

”Hands to your back.”

Fascinated, Marc watches Alvaro walk over to _their_ cupboard, helping himself to the exact same handcuffs that have restrained Marc so many times now. The older Spaniard shoots them a quick glance, eyes curious, filled with lust, but still strangely cold, making Marc shiver. Next to him, he hears Dani gulp and he cannot even imagine how nervous the small man must feel now, certainly the one least familiar with the unwritten rules of what is on offer for the night – and what is not. Alvaro kneels down behind Valentino and Marc draws in a sharp breath when he sees him press a kiss to Vale’s head, first small gesture of tenderness, making him strangely jealous because It reminds him how much routine the two men share and have shared. The familiar click tells them that it’s happened, Vale’s hands now tied behind his back.

”So, Marc, is this where you wanted him?”

Alvaro is walking towards him, slowly, like an animal in the wild, stalking prey and Marc squirms under the eyes that pierce him, his heart thundering now and cold sweat covering his forehead. Trying to hold the other’s gaze, he nods, nervously biting down on his lip, a bit too hard in fact, taste of copper lingering in his mouth.

”Well, it sounds like a strange wish.” Alvaro stands right in front of him and pulls on the shoulder of his hoodie until he gets the clue and jumps to his feet, their eyes directly in front of each other and he can feel Alvaro’s breath scorching his skin when the older man continues, “But I like your wish. A lot.”

It’s more a growl than anything else and then he feels their lips crash against each other, the other rider’s hand holding his jaw in place roughly, tongue invading his mouth immediately and there’s a wildness, a roughness to Alvaro that makes his knees weak. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Vale, still on his knees, eyes on the floor. _He cannot see, but he sure hears what’s happening._ The thought is comfortable, even when they’re not exclusive and technically done this before with Dani, this is kissing someone else next to Vale but without Vale’s consent and Marc’s cheeks heat up when he realizes it.

Alvaro lets go off him as suddenly as he kissed him, leaving Marc breathing unevenly and shaking, 

”You should undress, too. And then, I’d like you to sit on that chair, facing the bed.” The older rider points across the room. “It’s going to be a while before it’s your turn to join us.” 

Chewing on his lip, breath still ragged, Marc nods, blood rushing loudly in his head. Next thing he knows, there’s a relentless grip on his nipple, fingers squeezing so tightly that he lets out a surprised yelp and he stares at Alvaro, whose eyes are suddenly a shade darker and icy.

”I’d prefer a clear yes. And keep your eyes down.”

”Yes.” There’s a hint of despair in his voice and he’s writhing uncomfortably, because he really wants Alvaro to let go. Only when he’s also lowered his head does the inconvenient pressure go away, the other slowly withdrawing his hand.

”Good boy. And now do as you were told.”

Marc feels like his legs are melting away under him, feeling Alvaro’s eyes on him, knowing he’s expected to get naked and his hands somehow too shaky to do what he wants. It takes him a couple of deep breaths before he clumsily manages to shed his hoodie, jeans, shoes and socks following. _I have to get out of these boxers._ He swallows and shivers, but he can still feel Alvaro staring at him and he is starting to fear punishment, either for him or Vale, if he doesn’t hurry and, squeezing his eyes shut – as if that helps against anything right now – he wriggles out of his underwear. 

”Get on that chair, now.” Alvaro’s voice sounds a little impatient, annoyed growl audible and Marc hurries, blinking his eyes open and making it to his designated seat, staring at the still empty bed. _I’m not allowed to look at you, I guess._

”And Dani, little, innocent Dani Pedrosa… never thought I’d meet you under such circumstances.” Marc can just about imagine how Dani is flushing and squirming now. “Let’s play a little game, Dani, shall we? Valentino will get on that bed and then I will give you ten minutes – you make him come, you get to fuck him later. You don’t? Then you’ll have a very _hard_ evening ahead of you.”

_Devilish is an understatement for the tone in that voice._

”Okay.” Dani’s voice is surprisingly steady, not half as scared as he would have expected.

Footsteps shuffle over the floor and Marc sees Vale appear, the Italian exchanging a brief look with him and giving him a reassuring nod, before the lanky rider sits down on the bed, back against the headboard and legs spread. _I will have to watch Dani sucking you off. Dani will be doing what I should be doing._ Nervousness spreads inside Marc – along with a familiar heat that spreads in his lap. And then he realizes that Vale is looking straight at him, guards down, allowing him to see straight into him, see the nervousness, the anticipation and the silent message _Trust me_.

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Britney Spears. Obviously. And no, not sorry.


	16. Giving In

_Will you, walk me_   
_To the edge again?_

Dani tries to brace himself, plays scenarios in his head, all the while, his heart is thundering and he isn’t sure he is controlling his legs anymore. Alvaro is still standing right next to him, their bodies almost touching and he shudders when a hand reaches out, running through his hair, followed by a kiss pressed to his hair and then a hiss, going straight to his ear.

”Go ahead, Pedrosa.”

Suddenly, the few meters to the bed feel like miles, every step dreadful as Dani makes it towards Vale, head spinning and eyes fixed on the beautiful man splayed out for him. He has never done this before and while his cock is starting to take an interest, he is aware that he probably won’t stand much of a chance, Valentino certainly experienced enough to endure a rather bad blowjob for ten minutes without coming. Actually, he’s surprised that Vale is rather hard already – but then, Vale seems to be having a silent conversation with a pretty naked Marc Marquez and Dani understands well that the young rider is a tempting sight. When he’s made it to the edge of the bed, not even remembering how his shaky legs ever got him there, he shoots a last glance at Alvaro, who is sitting in an armchair across from them, looking comfortable and relaxed, a smirk between filthy and arrogant around his lips and his eyes piercing them. Dani shivers under the look before he returns his focus to Vale, climbing onto the mattress and kneeling between the Italian’s legs. In his insecurity, he suddenly realizes that he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to do anything and he doesn’t dare asking, but he’s pretty sure Alvaro would let him know either way.

”Your time starts now.” Talking about Alvaro. And wow, that man has one scary voice.

After a sharp inhale, he finally manages to cup Vale’s face and look into the older rider’s eyes. There’s nothing but encouragement and a spark of lust in them and Dani cannot resist the temptation, leaning forward, letting their lips meet, briefly, softly, repeating the teasing game Vale had played with him during their last encounter. Only that the smaller rider uses the chance to move his hips forwards, denim of his jeans rubbing over Vale’s naked crotch and he more feels than hears the moan the Italian rider releases into their kiss. It makes him smile and gives him the courage to kiss his way down Vale’s body, his fingers following the exploration, tracing scars and lean muscles while he licks and kisses his way to Vale’s lap. By the time he’s face to face with Vale’s cock, he’s lost count of time and space, mind zoned out, filled only with the task of giving pleasure to Vale, to give back some of the amazing time Vale had given him previously. And he’s also somehow lost the fear of doing this, of his mouth on another man’s cock, because clearly, he’s done worse by now. When his lips close around Vale’s tips and he hears the loud moan above his head, his chest swells with pride. _I think I can do this._

*

Dani’s mouth feels perfect and Vale struggles to keep his hips from jerking up, not wanting to hurt the smaller rider whom he knows is the least experienced and probably most scared among them. So far, he seems to be doing pretty well though, his reply to Alvaro only a little shaky and his legs only trembling slightly on his way to the bed and Vale is glad, because he was worried about Dani liking this. But when they had exchanged that one brief look before Dani started, he’d seen a lot of desire in Dani’s eyes. And Dani is doing pretty good for someone who presumably has never done this before, causing Vale to moan rather desperately now. Over Dani’s body, his eyes lock with Marc’s again, knowing that Marc can read him like an open book in this situation, the same being true the other way round. He can tell that Marc is nervous and that he’s jealous, his head finally catching up with the situation he’d gotten them into and Vale tries to calm himself, knowing that Marc can see his own worries. Dani’s hands start playing with his balls now and this time, he cannot stop his hips from bucking up, his mind almost gone now and a loud swear falling from his mouth. _He’s really good at that._ And here and now, Vale knows he won’t make this overly difficult on Dani, because part of him feels sorry for the younger rider and even more so because when he’s looking at him now, between his legs, face flushed, hair a mess, head bopping up and down, the sight is so breathtaking that he wants nothing more than to be fucked by him later on – even if he’s well aware of the rocky path Alvaro will have in store for him before he gets there.

*

Marc is still torn between complete lust and utter jealousy, feeling hot and cold while he watches his teammate sucking off his… well, whatever he and Vale actually are anyway. From the corner of his eyes, he sees that Alvaro hardly reacts to the presentation going on right in front of him, confident smile still on the older rider’s lips, body language saying “Yeah, I’m fine, go ahead now.” Marc wonders how he gets the self-discipline, because for himself, if he wasn’t so scared of Alvaro’s punishment, it is increasingly difficult not to touch himself. Especially with the wanton noises spilling from Vale’s mouth and the way he sees Dani’s muscles flex under his shirt. Biting his lips, he searches Vale’s gaze, relieved to receive and almost unnoticeably encouraging nod that lets him know the Italian is okay. And when Marc is just about wondering how long ten minutes would be, he hears a familiar growl from the back of Vale’s throat and he knows that it means the Italian is just coming down Dani’s throat, Marc’s veins flooding with jealousy, but his cock painfully straining against his jeans at the same time. He meets Vale’s eyes short after, noticing the warm smile on Vale’s face and wondering if he’d actually helped Dani – and why.

_Take me under_   
_I'm giving in to you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Adema


	17. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept you salivating for a bit. This took some, erm, research.

Alvaro smiles to himself, sure that the three were so busy staring at each other that nobody noticed him getting up. Vale is still a bit breathless, head thrown back, lips parted, eyes shut. Zoned out, but not completely wasted and Alvaro is quite sure Vale could have held back and let Dani lose that task easily. _He didn’t want to… which either means he wants the punishment or it means he wants Pedrosa to fuck him._ For Alvaro, the reason behind Vale’s actions doesn’t matter in the end, because he’ll have a lot of fun with the outcome. His eyes rest on Dani who is kneeling between the Italian’s legs, catching his breath, face looking gorgeous, swollen lips glistening with saliva and come, looking incredibly tempting. Alvaro wonders if maybe he could include Dani sucking his cock into their play at one point. Marc, and Alvaro doesn’t fail to notice it from the corner of his eyes, seems nervous, maybe a bit jealous and Alvaro has no doubt he regrets initiating this right now. _I hope you’ll change your mind though, eventually._

”Dani, nice job. I’m impressed.” He feels the small rider shudder under his touch when he approaches him from behind, kneeling on the mattress, hands on his shoulders and Dani’s melts into his touch when he turns him around now, a hand taking the other’s jaw, pulling him closer, sharing a messy kiss. Vale’s taste is still there and Alvaro hums approvingly at the memories it makes resurface in his head. _We will have so much fun tonight._ With an obscene noise, he lets go of Dani, staring straight into the dark eyes. “Take a seat and rest for a bit, while I’ll teach Vale some patience, will you?” Dani nods, still not familiar with the rules. Alvaro curls his lips into a dangerous smile and his hand, before loosely around Dani’s neck, moves to pull on the smaller man’s hair. “What did you say?”

”Yes, thank you.” The reply comes immediately, slightly breathless and Alvaro smiles again, happy with his fast learner. 

His grip turns loose again and Dani scrambles from the bed, moving to sit in the same armchair Alvaro had left minutes ago. With his gaze travelling to Marc, who still seems to shudder under his eyes, Alvaro considers his next steps. He has to admit that Vale has good taste. Excellent taste. Marc looks amazing, body toned like that from a Renaissance statue, every single muscle defined in every detail and that in combination with the tanned, glowing skin… he dreamily licks his upper lip.

”So Marc, I think Dani could use some relief now, would you be so kind?”

”Yes, sure.” _Mhm, manners, I like that._

The youngest among them gets up quickly but not too quick, movements still graceful and Alvaro watches him kneel between Dani’s legs, eyes fascinated by every move of the lean muscles of Marc’s back, amazed at the skilled way of pulling Dani’s fly down with his teeth. His eyes meet Dani’s, the older Repsol rider looking grateful but also already a bit zoned out, hands finding hold in Marc’s hair. His lips curled into a smile once again, Alvaro turns to face Vale, who has been good, not looking to the other men but keeping his eyes down.

”So, I guess it’s time for us to play now,” he says with a low voice, his finger tilting up Vale’s chin, making their gazes meet.

Even years after their last session, he feels that he is back under Vale’s spell immediately, the bright eyes burning him and making his cock twitch eagerly. God, how he missed their meetings. And he allows himself a moment of indulgence, leaning forward to kiss Vale, enjoy those soft lips, explore the familiar mouth. There’s nothing rough or dominant about this, it’s gentle and careful and yes, loving, and Alvaro revels in the intimacy they get to share, enjoying the soft moans from Vale’s mouth. Before he gets too carried away and lets this move into the wrong direction, he pulls away, locking eyes with Vale once again and finding the subtle hint of cockiness in Vale’s eyes, the Italian surely well aware of his effect on him. _Still, you know what we’re here for and I know you like it after all._ With a single finger, nail scraping the delicate skin underneath slightly, he traces a line from Vale’s chin down his throat and torso, feeling the Italian tremble. His hand comes to rest right above Vale’s spent cock, earning a wince when they brush against it. _Still sensitive. That’s good._ With his smile turning into a dangerous grin, his hand wraps around it and he starts moving slowly, firmly, ignoring the sharp intake of breath and the loud wail. _So much fun._

He watches Vale’s face closely, his hand stroking the hardening cock relentlessly. The Italian is biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut and his skin is covered in sweat now. Of course, Alvaro knows he’s exhausting him and causing a fair amount of pain with his actions, but that’s part of the deal and Valentino knew what he had agreed to when he let him inside his motorhome. It never stops amazing Alvaro to see him unravel like this, no power left to keep up any guards. He loves the noises the Italian makes, those desperate moans and wails, the way his body is writhing in his hold, the attempts at fighting the restraints. It’s so fascinating; he even forgets to pay attention to Dani and Marc, a loud growl in the background at one point indicating that Marc did a good job. Alvaro’s eyes are on Vale only though, while his other hand now reaches between Vale’s thighs, fingers searching for his hole, breaching the Italian roughly. Another loud wail tells him the second when his crooked fingers have found the right spot and he keeps rubbing over it, no mercy, no break, picking up the same ruthless rhythm he’s using on Vale’s cock. Alvaro feels his own arousal grow and he’s biting his lips now as well, taste of blood in his mouth already, because it’s no easy on him either, all the control, the holding back. And he’s almost relieved when the familiar spasm in Vale’s muscles, the clenching, the loud scream tell him that, even in the absence of hot liquid on his hand, the Italian just came. He cannot resist to push his fingers in once more, hearing Vale cry out, eyes fluttering open and tears dwelling in the older rider’s eyes. He sees him shake his head violently and with another devilish grin, Alvaro takes his hands away, leaning back, leisurely watching Vale. _Wow, you’ve not lost any of your attraction. If anything, it’s getting worse._ His eyes rest on the shuddering body, the wrecked face and the sounds of the Yamaha rider’s gasping fill the room. _I should never have let you go._

_Oh Lover,_   
_when you call my name_   
_No other,_   
_can do that the same_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Kelly Rowland feat. Lil Wayne


	18. Cause I may be bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... writing _this_ of all stories in a hospital feels strange, but then I finally had it set up in my head and really wanted to get it done and I think it worked okay'ish in the end.
> 
> Also, thanks for the feedback and the kudos here and especially for all the lovely wishes over at tumblr today!!

_...but I'm perfectly good at it_

It takes a while before some of the haze disappears that clouded his head and Vale is still breathing heavily when his eyes lock with Alvaro’s. His skin is completely covered in a light sheen of sweat and the breeze from the air condition makes the Italian shudder involuntarily. The younger moves to straddle his legs, hard denim uncomfortable against Vale’s cock and then wraps his hands around Vale’s neck, the gentle touch sending more shivers down Vale’s spine. _You’re irresistible and you know it. I’d let you do anything to me and I’d still beg for your love afterwards._ The mere thought scares him, dimensions of Alvaro's power over him simply appalling, and he doesn’t fully understand how Alvaro even does it, but there’s something about these scrutinizing, cold eyes that gets to him, every time. With his eyes on Alvaro’s face, noticing the change in mood, the sudden tenderness flooding the other's expression, he also sees Alvaro lean forward, their lips closer and closer until he feels the kiss, feathery, more like hovering. Too soft, too careful, too loving for the situation and still so Alvaro. And then the Spaniard deepens the kiss, tongues getting involved, movements still languid and soft but messier now and Vale cannot help but moan slightly. He’s just closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch, when Alvaro pulls away, their gazes locking immediately and Vale’s guts twisting at the sight of that familiar spark in Alvaro’s eyes.

”Time to punish you for your loss of self-control, don’t you think?” That voice that always makes him shiver. Vale grits his teeth and he knows he’ll have to answer if he doesn’t want this to be even harder.

”Yes, please.” _I can do this. For Marc, I can._ “Please punish me.”

”I will, don’t worry,” Alvaro’s hand runs through his hair and his hands are untied, though maybe only for the moment, until the rearranging has been done.

”Marc, it’s your turn to join us here, don’t you think? Just kneel here, back against the headboard, please.” Alvaro all but hisses, his hand patting the spot on the silky sheets where he wants the young rider.

”Yes, of course.” Vale cannot help feeling slightly proud at Marc’s composure. _You’re doing well, love, very well._

*

His legs are shaking, but Marc is determined to give as little away as possible, not to Alvaro, not to Vale. Especially not to Vale. He wants to make him proud tonight. So he takes a deep breath and makes it to the bed, sitting where Alvaro wants him, on his knees with his back straight against the headboard. His heart is close to exploding and he cannot hear much anymore because his pulse is hammering in his head and then his eyes meet Vale’s briefly and it only makes things worse, because as much as Vale tried to look encouraging, even trying a tiny smile, Marc immediately noticed the fear. So he gulps, audibly, when the Italian gets on his elbows and knees in front of him, Alvaro immediately tying his wrists together with the handcuffs again. Fear and nerves aside, it is incredibly arousing to see Vale like this and Marc’s semi-hard cock twitches, giving his interest away rather clearly. Valentino Rossi with his head down, on his knees, it’s tempting and Marc cannot take his eyes off the older rider.

”You may look up,” Marc sees Alvaro’s hand reach for Vale’s hair, yanking his head up. “I want him to see you during this.”

Marc shudders from the tone in Alvaro’s voice and he sees Vale bite his lip, tell-tale sign that this is serious. The mattress dips when Alvaro gets up now, stealing a sloppy kiss from a staring, disheveled and debauched-looking Dani, before walking over to the cupboard and reaching for the riding crop, the one Marc fears thoroughly. The instrument is put on the mattress which dips again when Alvaro positions himself behind Vale now and Marc barely manages to hold his breath when he sees him lift his arm, sound of a hard slap echoing through the room. He doesn’t count the slaps that follow, his eyes only on Vale’s face, noticing the concentration, seeing the beads of sweat form on the older man’s forehead, stray curls starting to stick to his skin and shallow breaths coming from his mouth.

”Hm, you look beautiful like this, all pink and ready for the next round.” From the corner of his eyes, Marc sees Alvaro press a peck to Vale’s cheeks before he reaches for the crop and the sight alone makes Marc’s guts twist inside out. When the sound of the torturous instrument runs through the air, he bites down on his cheek to keep himself from squealing and the loud thud against Vale’s skin makes the Italian shake, head dropping against Marc’s chest now.

”Hold him.” Alvaro sounds hoarse, breathless and for the first time, Marc realizes how long Alvaro must have held back his desires now already. _Wow, you’re good at this._ And he holds Vale by his arms, their eyes locked intensely and every hit now makes him tremble along with the Italian. And there’s a lot of hits. More than ten for sure, but Marc isn’t counting, his mind incapable of keeping track, because his only focus is on Vale’s eyes. Vale seems somehow gone already, eyes clouded and not focused, breathing heavier, occasionally even wincing. Softly, but loud enough for Marc to hear and for Marc’s heart to break over. Vale’s fingers are tightly clenched in the sheets, knuckles white from the exhaustion. It’s hard to see him like this, the desire in Marc to help him, comfort him, make him better overwhelming, urgent, burning. When Vale’s whimpers get louder, Marc quietly sobs, feeling tears dwell up in his eyes no matter how hard he tries to be strong for Vale. His nails are digging into the Italian’s biceps’ and he’s not sure who’s holding whom here right now. And Alvaro doesn’t stop, not even when Vale wails loudly, his muscles shaking helplessly and when Marc sees the first tears on the Italian’s cheeks, rolling down agonizingly slowly, he simply snaps. 

”Stop it, Alvaro. Just stop.” He’s almost screaming, his voice desperate and close to failing. “It was my idea, so punish me instead.” Marc pants slightly, nerves making his entire body shudder. And then he meets Vale’s eyes, that aren’t under any haze anymore, staring up at him with a genuinely shocked expression. _Shit._

*

Within a split-second, Alvaro knows what he wants. He wants Marc Marquez on his knees and broken, begging for mercy and without hesitation, he lets go off Vale, making the couple switch position. His eyes meet Vale’s and he knows he’s made a good choice, because clearly, this will cause Vale more pain than he’s ever caused him before.

*

Vale wants to close his eyes or look away, but he knows he’ll only make it harder on both of them with that, so he looks directly into Marc’s obviously scared face, hoping the young rider will make it. _But you’ve been through worse. You’ll be fine. At least, that’s what I hope. And wow, you really, really did something stupid here._

*

Dani’s hands clench in the chair. He’s painfully hard, again. Has been so for a while and he cannot really wait to fuck Vale anymore. But then, this is a sight he wouldn’t want to miss in a lifetime, Marc on his knees, awaiting his punishment. _God, you’re so damned hot._

_Now the pain is my pleasure_  
 _Cause nothing could measure_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from Rihanna's S&M (that *had* to be used here)
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks to the kind person who sneaked my laptop into the hospital and Skype-councilled me through this... (yup, the nurse thinks we're weird - I don't care and hope you don't either)_


	19. I Will Be The End Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ♥  
> It's been fun doing this, for a number of reasons ;)  
> The extension was still hard and I don't think it ever turned out the way I wanted to and it probably didn't quite live up to expectations. I hope you enjoyed it anyway ♥

_And I'm pleading, "Don't you stop now._  
 _Go on and tear me apart._  
 _Show me all you have got._  
 _And I will be so free from all that has been._

Alvaro has them rearranged quickly and Vale finds himself kneeling in front of Marc, hands tied on his back again, his bottom sore and his shoulders strained, but the pain not important right now, when his eyes meet Alvaro’s over Marc’s shivering body. He sees the evil glint he’s seen so many times before, but this time, it scares him more than ever, because this is different than anything before. This is Marc experiencing a pain he has not been in, because of a ridiculous attempt to safe his, Vale’s, skin. He sees the movement of the other’s arm and bites his lips, expecting the sounds that follow en suite. From Marc’s mouth, he hears a loud exhale, the surprise evident. _Sorry, love, he doesn’t do tender._ The gasps turn into moans, the moans become whimpers and Vale feels nauseous, worried beyond his capacities with Marc in this state, muscles tense and shivering, head hanging in resignation – and Alvaro hasn’t even started. 

”I hope you’re ready, Bambino.” And Vale doesn’t know what he hates more, Alvaro using _his_ nickname for Marc in that self-assured tone or the knowledge that the pause means that now the real thing will begin.

While Alvaro’s fingers caress Marc’s back and cheeks, the young man shaking under every touch, Vale locks gazes with Alvaro, pleading wordlessly and intensely. He knows speaking up won’t help, on the contrary, but maybe this will help them at least a little. In the end, he does succeed, because Alvaro lets go of Marc for a bit to untie Vale’s hands and he gives Vale a brief nod before he picks up the crop again, positioning himself behind Marc.

”Get ready, Bambino.”

Vale cringes over the nickname, again, and over the familiar sound cutting through the room, the whack against Marc’s skin loud, unbearably loud, followed by an even less bearable wail. Without further thinking, Vale crouches as much as he can, lifting Marc’s chin with a finger and violently crashes their mouths against each other, a hand in Marc’s neck, thumb rubbing circles. He kisses him as if there’s no tomorrow and he laces the fingers of his free hands with one of Marc’s, the younger man’s fingers clutching to him immediately and as tightly as if he were holding on to dear life. For every hit, a cry escapes into their kiss and there are tears on Marc’s cheeks that roll down, onto their lips, salty taste mixing with the copper taste of blood. With all his focus on Marc, Vale loses any sense of time and space for a while and he’s almost surprised when Alvaro stops and it’s suddenly silent in the room for a moment, before Marc pulls his head back, his teary eyes meeting Vale’s with a sad look and then the reigning World Champion collapses into the pillows with a sob, body shuddering under his crying. 

”Shh, don’t. You did so well.” Alvaro sits on the edge of the bed, hand rubbing over Marc’s back and Vale will never get over the way he can switch from evil to angelic within a few seconds.

*

Alvaro sees the look in Vale’s eyes, full of desperation and the want to help Marc and as he’s had all he wished for and maybe more from this night already, he decides to let them have moment. 

”He’s yours,” he hisses into Vale’s ear and from the corner of his eye, he sees the Italian pick up the smaller man, wrapping him in a hug, chests flush against each other. He stares for a while, studying them intently, admiring what he sees. They’re both sculpted, defined perfectly and their faces, stricken, wrecked, exhausted, but still full of affection for each other. Marc’s sobs seize the moment he’s in Vale’s hold and when Alvaro sees them on the bed, kneeling against each other, foreheads touching, he thinks it’s the most beautiful, most romantic thing he’s ever seen. _I can’t believe you’re not even trying to make this a relationship._ Suddenly feeling uncomfortable looking at them, he draws his eyes away, moving towards Dani, who is sitting on that chair, pants tented, fingers clenched in the chair and eyes clouded with lust.

”I know you’re still waiting for your prize, but before we get to that, I want you on your knees.”

To his surprise, Dani doesn’t hesitate at all, sliding down graciously, hands on his fly already. It almost seems he’s eager to do this, his hands taking hold of Alvaro’s throbbing, painfully hard cock and Alvaro lets out a surprised growl when Dani swallows him down whole without warning. _God, you really ARE good at this._ Dani manages to do inexplicable things with his tongue and he doesn’t even need his hands to make Alvaro’s self-control falter, it’s incredible. He’s hardly bad at holding back, but after all the unresolved tension of the night, Dani’s skilled lips and tongue are pushing him close to the edge embarrassingly quick. His fingers are long clutching to the small man’s hair and his eyes have fluttered shut, while his hips are jerking forward relentlessly. _You don’t even gag._ It’s the last coherent thought he manages before the world clouds up and his mind goes blank. Alvaro comes down Dani’s throat with a loud growl, steadying himself by almost tearing out Dani’s hair and it feels so good, so hot, so tight. And then he blinks his eyes open and Dani is staring up at him, a bit of come leaking from his mouth, face glowing and the dirtiest smirk ever on his lips – and when he sees him like that, Alvaro thinks he could almost go right again. Still slightly breathless, he pulls Dani to his feet and into an embrace, sharing a short but passionate kiss with the smaller man, tasting himself on the other’s lips.

”You sure deserve your treat now,” he says softly, pressing another peck to Dani’s hair and when Dani just looks back at him with questioning eyes, he adds, “It’s okay. Undress and go get him, he’ll comply.”

*

Dani gulps, his nerves showing. In his head, there’s only chaos at the moment, because the things he’s seen and done are way too overwhelming and now, standing here, clumsily getting out of his clothes in the knowledge that he will be allowed to fuck Valentino Rossi, it’s just too much to process. His cock is interested though. More than that. He has almost come from watching Vale and Marc on that bed, being punished, writhing in pain, making out languidly and giving each other these looks that are so intimate, that wordlessly carry all these emotions. Straightening his back, trying not to feel too self-conscious about being naked, reminding himself that he just made Alvaro Bautista come and it hadn’t even been easy, he walks up to the bed, where Vale is pressing a chaste kiss to Marc’s mouth now, their eyes locked once again in one of these amazing speechless conversations. And if he wasn’t so horny and greedy right now, Dani would consider his actions inappropriate, would worry about intruding or interrupting but right now, he just climbs to the bed and cups Vale’s face, turning it towards his and kissing him. He feels the mattress shift next to them, Marc obviously leaving, and normally, Dani would hate himself for doing something like this, would worry about Marc, but tonight, nothing is even close to normal.

When he pulls his head back, his eyes lock with Vale’s and while he’s still kneeling there, hands tentatively on Vale’s shoulders, lips parted, panting slightly, he hears the Italian’s voice, soft and warm.

”How?”

It’s one word and it holds more possibilities than Dani ever dreamt of opening up for him, so it takes him a moment to process, to find an answer and to form the words.

”Hands and knees.” He cannot come up with a full sentence. Hell, he’s glad he manages to breathe out the words without his voice failing him. And when he reaches for lube and condoms from the nightstand with shaky hands, he realizes that even with everything that happened tonight, they’re the first to actually fuck and it sends another shiver down his spine.

He’s never prepared a man, but he’s quite sure it won’t be different from doing this with a woman and as soon as Vale is in front of him, he lubes his fingers and starts, because the sight of the Italian like this, waiting for him to breach him, is almost too much already. Vale feels tight around his fingers and it’s no surprise, because he doesn’t think Vale is the type who would normally let someone else fuck him. He’s not complaining though, only squirming slightly and breathing sharply when Dani adds another finger. After a while, he tries curling his fingers and with a bit of testing, he finds that one glorious spot that makes Vale arch his back and cry out in pleasure. The sound goes straight to Dani’s crotch so he aims for that same spot again and again, until he’s almost coming from the needy noises and swears spilling from Vale’s lips alone and he pulls his fingers out hastily, ignoring the disappointed wince and burying himself in a single thrust immediately after. He hardly gives Vale any time to adjust because to be honest, his self-restraint is gone, exhausted and he is damned glad that Vale only gasps a few times and doesn’t complain, because even if he wanted to, Dani isn’t sure he could stop thrusting vigorously right now. His vision is blurred already and there’s not much thinking left, when his hands dig into Vale’s hips, certainly leaving bruises. He must have found the right angle, because there’s a loud growls and Vale’s back arches again, the Italian now pushing back and meeting his thrusts eagerly.

Dani knows he won’t be able to do this much longer and as he’s not like Alvaro at all, it’s only natural for him to reach for Vale’s cock, driving both of them towards the edge in matching rhythm. He tries to take it reasonably slow, but after an eventful night, neither of them seems capable of that much restraint and when Vale’s hot liquid runs over his hand, accompanied by a string of swears, he sinks his teeth into Vale’s shoulder, muffling his cry when he comes, Vale’s tightly clenched muscles around his cock too much for Dani to resist any longer. And it takes a while before his senses return from under the haze this put him under and until he has enough common sense again to pull out, dispose the condom and fall back onto the mattress, collapsing flat onto his back, the rest of the world still not really relevant.

*

Alvaro makes him sit in his lap to watch Vale and Dani and the denim of Alvaro’s jeans is uncomfortable against his sore skin. Marc hasn’t had any pleasure out of this night yet and his cock is throbbing more and more impatiently while he watches Dani thrust into Vale, a sight more beautiful than anything he’s seen before but also a sight that makes him green with envy, jealousy almost eating him alive. He’s biting on his bottom lip, drawing blood, and his fingers are clenched in Alvaro’s shirt, tight enough to make his knuckles white. _I know we're not exclusive and I asked for this but I swear I had no idea this would hurt so bad. If I didn't know better, I'd think I was in love with you._

”You’ve been a good boy tonight.” Alvaro’s whisper goes straight to his groin and then he cannot hold back a moan when the older man’s fingers wrap firmly around his cock, stroking him slowly at first and then faster, matching the rhythm Dani has picked up to slam into Vale. The sight together with the sounds and now the sensation, it’s all becoming too much too soon for Marc and then he hears Vale growl, followed by Dani’s cry and he cannot help but follow them over the edge. Marc comes over Alvaro’s hands with a soft moan, his head spaced out completely and his body feeling entirely drained. Still breathless and under a heavy haze, he feels Alvaro lift him up and place him on the mattress and Vale is there, pulling his head against his chest, the Italian’s even breathing comforting and soothing. _Never let go. Please._

*

Dani is still splayed out on his back, next to Vale and he thinks he should probably leave, but when he wants to get up, he feels Vale’s hand on his upper arm and he hears a tired mumble from Marc.

”Stay. Like last time.”

And he couldn’t deny Marc’s wish if he wanted to, so he just ignores all the mess and stickiness and crawls under the sheets behind his younger teammate, spooning him from behind, head nuzzled in his neck. _Thank you for letting me in again. One of you even literally._ He falls asleep quickly, sleep dreamless tonight and the last images in his head those of his teammate exchanging loving kisses with Vale.

*

Alvaro comes back from the bathroom and he is about to pick up his hoodie and leave when a soft whisper from the bed makes him stop cold.

”Why don’t you stay?”

 _Staying. Here. With you._ Alvaro’s eyes wander over the bed, Dani asleep against Marc already, Marc curled up against Vale and also not quite conscious anymore and Vale’s head lifted, eyes looking at him questioningly. _Why not? Because I’m scared. I’m scared this means more than I want it to. Because I don’t stand a chance against HIM. And because I'm sure you'll be the end of me one day._ But it’s not like Alvaro could really deny Vale such a wish and so he finds himself shedding his clothes carelessly, clambering under the sheets and he wraps his arms around Vale’s lean body, the heat and the familiar smell wrapping him in a sense of home and safety immediately. And Vale takes one of his hands, lacing their fingers in front of his chest. _I still can’t believe I let you go._

_We will be so free from all that has been._  
 _So free from all that we’ve seen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by HIM
> 
> Thanks for the wishes ♥ I'll be _fine_.


End file.
